


Snowfall

by orphan_account, RougemageNick



Series: Just a RWBY OS full of OCs... [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougemageNick/pseuds/RougemageNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Anna confront Iskelle Femmaren in hopes of getting some answers about Xellos and his plans with the Grimm. But not everything is what it seems, and Jay and Anna may find themselves backed into a corner....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION. FOR THOSE WHO WISH TO SEE THE ARTWORK, UNFORTUNATELY, AT THE REQUEST OF OUR ARTIST, IT HAS BEEN REMOVED FOR THE TIME BEING. I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF/WHEN WE ARE ABLE TO REPOST THE ART. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. Hello, ladies and gentlemen. MZT1418, to those who are reading. Apologies for the inconsistent updates lately, but my focus has been elsewhere, as I've quite alot to handle. I will do my best though to update as often as I can.... Thanks for your patience.

Snowfall:

Sasha laughed again, her stomach beginning to pinch a little, the fork in her hand little more than a twisted lump of metal. Nick laughed just watching her.

"And I just walked right past them..." he said...Sasha chuckled, trying to control her laughter. "Million dollar art piece goes missing, poof, right off the wall....And I just walk right out....Just an unsuspecting kid...The place was already surrounded though...Cars everywhere...I figured there wasn't any other way out...And besides, with all the others, they wouldn't miss just one of those cars...It was actually a bit impressive, their response time...Must have been, what 3 minutes at max..." he said.

Sasha scoffed, "You think three minutes is impressive....I once interrupted a group of racist humans and their protest against faunus rights...And the cops already present...They must have jumped me in 30 seconds....Why they were trying to stop me was a bit confusing, really...It wasn't the greatest idea they've ever had...But I didn't kill anyone, at least...I mean the White Fang would have caused alot more destruction than I did to those people..." she said.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that. I doubt that alot. No one could catch more devastation than you could..." Nick said.

Sasha chuckled and lifted her glass, "I'll take that as a compliment." she responded.

"I meant it as one." he retorted slyly.

She frowned at the glass, "Are we even allowed to drink wine?" she asked.

Nick shrugged, "We're having a little bit with dinner. It doesn't matter. It's not like we're getting drunk or drinking much...Besides, wine is healthy in certain amounts." he said.

Sasha rolled her eyes and finished the glass, "It  **is** a special occasion....Hm...Did Jay tell you that fact?" she asked.

Nick frowned, " I can know things too, you know....." he said.

Sasha chuckled, "Sorry...Alright then...But I won't have more than that..." she said.

Nick nodded and finished his glass, "Neither will I." he said. They continued their meal for a minute, before Sasha looked up and saw Nick staring at her.

"What?..." she asked.

"Hm?" he responded.

"You're staring...Did I do something?" she asked.

Nick shook his head, "No..." he said simply.

Sasha turned a little red and glanced this way and that, "S-so what's with the staring...Uh, it's... Not making me uncomfortable...I'm just wondering why..." she said.

Nick smiled, "Just admiring the artwork...You're alot more beautiful than any art I've ever stolen..." he said simply again. Sasha's face turned a little more red and she stuttered for a second. "You're cute when you're all red and feminine..." he said.

Sasha reached over and placed  hand on his arm, the other on her sword, which she'd placed beside her chair.

"Thanks...Most people don't see me like that...They see this sword here," she said, patting Loachsamhail, "And see nothing but brute force...Just another blonde....Blindly swinging a great sword...Not really that much of a woman, either..." she said.

Nick frowned and reached over, brushing the hair from her eyes, "Yes, well, perhaps it doesn't take Jay's eyes to see that they're wrong...Perhaps it just takes the right view..." he said, staring into her eyes. Sasha smiled and they returned to their meal. Nick stared at her every now and then, but she was happy with that. It didn't take them long to finish. They denied dessert, "I bet Jay's getting something for dessert, if you want..." Nick said. Nick snatched the check when it was brought over. "And that. Is not. Yours." he said. Sasha rolled her eyes and waited for him to pay before standing and placing her sword in it's sheath. They walked from the restaurant hand in hand.

Sasha stopped when they began walking, "Oh!! Anna was trying to call me a while ago..." she said, reaching for her scroll. She pulled it out and opened it, tapping into the messages and opening the one Anna left.

"Sasha...I think you may be too occupied with Nick and your date to pay attention to this, so I can only hope you finish soon. This is serious though...Iskelle...Just walked past us. Right there across the street. She was just...There. Walking along. Me and Jay are tracking her. We're being careful. She's going to the pier, like we suspected...The warehouses we suspect...Just...Head in that direction. We'll leave you a trail...Hurry up..." the message finished there. Sasha's eyes widened as she looked up at Nick. Nick was thinking about what they'd heard.

"Damnit....I bet everything I have they're walking into a trap...." Nick said.

Sasha put the scroll in her pocket and started pacing, hands wringing through her hair, "Oh gods, I think you're right...Did you see her flinch at her master....She's not going anywhere unless it's at his command...We've got to stop them!!" she said, stopping.

Nick nodded, "The pier. We've got to go after them before..." Sasha shook her head and began running. Nick turned and ran after her, towards the pier.

* * *

 

Jay pushed his finger through the doors and dragged them open. He and Anna ran in, moving into the middle of the room quickly. Iskelle crouched on the other side of the room, holding her knees to her chest. She sounded like she was crying...Suddenly the door slammed closed behind Jay and Anna. Both of them turned to see an incredibly large Ursa Major, closing the door behind them. A lock engaged on the door and Iskelle stood behind them. Her voice changed and her shoulders shook with laughter. Jay and Anna both realized what had happened. The Ursa walked around them, staring as it walked. It went over and nudged Iskelle's side with it's nose.

Iskelle chuckled again, "Aw, you were such a good Teddy...Yes you were, you did exactly like mama told you..." she said in a cutesy voice, kissing the thing on the skull and scratching beneath it's monstrous chin. She looked over at Anna and Jay, smirking and leaning against her Ursa's head. "You two...It was impressive....I almost thought you  **weren't** following me....But then again....What was I thinking. Of course you would follow me..." she said.

Jay shook his head, "That's not possible...How did you know we were even gonna be in town today..." he asked.

Iskelle scoffed, "Beacon flight records show there was a private flight out to Vale scheduled for today...The pilot was the same pilot who made an unexpected flight out on the day of your attack on our facility...It was obvious." she said.

Anna also shook her head, a little confused, "And how did you know where to go to get our attention?" she asked. Iskelle sneered and her Ursa growled.

She patted the thing's head, "No no Teddy....Your prey...." she looked over at Jay with anger in her eyes, "Is the redhead...The faunus whore is mine." she said.

Jay's eyes began turning red, and he muttered something to himself "Street cameras....Of course." he said. Anger was starting to fill his voice. The Ursa slammed his front paws on the ground in excitement. Jay glanced over at Anna, who was steeling herself for battle. The Ursa walked over on Jay's side, coming closer to him, but not making a move.

"Waaait for it, Teddy...Be a good boy..." she said in that same cutesy voice. The thing waited, watching Jay intently. Jay raised his arms to his chest, walking a little way away from Anna, who moved towards Iskelle. Jay heard his Dark Voice speak, after a while of silence, 'Bitch was clever...She chose for you an opponent without an aura...Can't track his movements like others...Mostly, aura moves to critical parts of the body before they're used...But for this opponent, you've got to just track his movements without that foresight...Your Semblance isn't as effective when you're only tracking a body and not an aura...' he chuckled to himself. Iskelle raised her hands, aura flaring and dust reacting, glowing furiously. She had two small bags hanging on her hips as well, and Anna suspected they contained more dust. She smiled, keeping her sights set on Anna, who took her stance. "SICK 'EM, TEDDY!!."

The Ursa roared and jumped at Jay, who ducked forward and rolled under it. The Ursa also rolled and came to its feet.

"Ok...Backbones designed to collapse into it's back and form an armor...Check..." Jay began. He ran at Teddy, who waited for him and slashed, but Jay jumped sideways, rolling his back over the creature's paw and bringing his tonfa down on his head. The armor was tough and didn't even crack though. "Enhanced skull...Check." he said, jumping up onto his skull to avoid another slash and used him as a kickboard as it came to it's feet, backflipping away. He landed and reached back, clipping the bayonets into place. While Jay moved back carefully from the Grimm's path, Anna struggled against Iskelle. Iskelle had formed two curved scimitars, a bit like Xellos' and they were attached onto her hands, which she slashed at Anna with. Iskelle's movements were no longer graceful and precise, but instead vicious and wild, quickly spinning in fast circles on small squares of ice under her feet. Anna had little time for offense, instead focusing on defending herself, twisting her axe around her and over her shoulders, around in the same wild unpredictable pattern, trying to keep herself safe. She had to get out of this cycle before it went south for her...Her aura flared and her eyes turned more catlike as her Semblance activated. Iskelle turned suddenly when a phantom hand grabbed her violently by the shoulder. Anna took her opportunity and slammed the staff of her poleaxe into Iskelle's stomach. Iskelle doubled over in pain and fell to her knees. Anna raised her axe, ready to bring it through Iskelle's neck when Iskelle's legs came out from under her, twisting around and kicking Anna's ankles, throwing her off her feet. Iskelle rose to her feet and tried to bring her blades down on Anna, raising her arms over her head, when suddenly two hands grabbed her wrists with tremendous force. She looked behind her to see who, but the illusion only lasted a moment. Anna had stood up and switched her axe to longsword form, taking a wide swing for Iskelle, who leapt out of the path of her blade. She reached up and dust scattered up to the ceiling, forming a spire with a small platform for Iskelle to climb onto. Jay looked over as he blocked and dodged back more from Teddy's attacks. Iskelle took some of the dust from her bags and scattered it in front of her, suddenly it formed small daggers of ice that began raining down on Anna. Anna switched her weapon form and spun the axe above her head at incredible speeds, shattering the small ice daggers as they fell. A large number of them fell outside the range of her axe, cracking on the ground around Anna.

Teddy had grabbed Jay's arm and had lifted him off of the ground. Jay raised his other arm and tried to stab into his paw, but the Ursa's high reflexes were more than anticipated. Teddy grabbed Jay's other arm and held him up in front of him. Teddy began to pull Jay's arms in opposite directions. Jay gasped in pain and resisted, pushing his auras protection to its limit to keep himself together.

Jay looked over at Anna, "ANNA, LOOK OUT!!! BELOW YOU!!!" he shouted. Anna looked over at him and looked to the ground as the shattered pieces of the ice daggers glowed furiously. Iskelle threw her hand up and the dust reacted, suddenly creating dozens of sharp spires around Anna, completely obstructing her from Jay's view. Iskelle laughed, but Jay smirked. Purple aura flashed with quick arcing motions and the ice shattered. Anna stood with her long-sword extended, having sliced away the ice that assaulted her. Jay's smirk disappeared as Teddy increased his force. Jay screamed and Anna looked over at him. But Iskelle wouldn't allow that...She took a pile of dust from her hand and held it in a pile on her palm. She blew gently and the dust scattered, and suddenly the whole room began to become covered in ice. Even Anna...Jay gasped again and closed his eyes, moving into his mind with all due haste. His Dark Voice laughed, 'You pathetic waste...' he thought. Time was slow in here, and he spoke urgently, 'I need power...Come on...Begin the switch...It'll save us both.' he said. The Dark Voice laughed again, 'No no...I'm afraid we'll have to completely unlock our mind in order for this to work...You're dead otherwise...I've done the calculations...You've got about three seconds of consciousness left decide....Tick tock, golden boy.' he taunted. Jay opened his eyes and looked over to Anna, who had fallen to her knees and dropped her axe, the ice beginning to climb her hands and legs. Two seconds...Jay turned back to himself, 'ALRIGHT!!' he said. He and the Dark Voice clasped hands and the locks he imagined shattered all at once. Jay's eyes opened, one gold, one red. His aura renewed and he suddenly knew exactly what to do. His pulled his arms in toward his body, against Teddy's force. The tonfa in his right hand was free of Teddy's grip. That was the key...Both voices reverberated in his head, 'VICTORY IS MINE!!' they said.

He dropped his tonfa. Iskelle dropped from her perch, watching Anna carefully. Jay kicked out, slamming his foot against the triggers. The body of the tonfa swung around perfectly to direct at Teddy's eye as the trigger clicked, and the shot was fired. Teddy screamed and dropped Jay, who landed and snatched Photos from the air as it fell. Teddy reared back, hands over his eye. Iskelle turned to watch, but it was too late. Jay moved below Teddy and pulled the trigger, launching the bayonet upward and through Teddy's neck. He pulled another trigger and a shot came from the other end, launching the tonfa back down out of his skin. Jay crossed his arms over his chest and leapt towards Teddy's throat. He threw his arms out and brought the blades right through Teddy's neck. The Ursa's head flew from his shoulders as Jay kicked off the wall behind Teddy and landed in the middle of the room, just as Teddy's body hit the ground. Jay looked over and saw Anna's body, nearly covered in ice. Iskelle stared in horror at the body of her beloved Ursa. Jay moved towards Anna, but Iskelle's horror quickly turned to rage as she turned on Jay, removing the bags from her belt and opening them wide. Jay watched carefully, analyzing his time and speed and moved towards Anna, unclipping the bayonets. She threw all of the dust from the bags in a wide arc. Her aura flared and the dust became nearly too luminescent to look at, especially with Jay's eyes. But it wasn't good enough. He pushed hard off his heel and wrapped his arms around Anna's body as the ice on her hands cracked and he lifted her with him, out of range of the dust, which coated the walls. There was an incredible flash of light blue light which filled the room, burning Jay's eyes, even closed. Jay rolled over and landed with Anna on top of him, already beginning to thaw out. The dust coated just the one wall, from which an uncountable number of vicious stalagmites jutted out. Iskelle looked over where Jay and Anna were. Jay put Anna down next to him and pulled out his extra cartridges, then slammed them against the ice on her body, scattering the fire and lightning dust over her to return nervous function and heat her up. He stood and walked in between Iskelle and Anna, who coughed and shakily came up onto her feet. Jay kept his eyes fixed on Iskelle.

"Cover me...I'm going to go get your axe." he said simply. Anna sputtered and fell to one knee, nodding. Jay crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes still hurting. Iskelle's eyes were filled with tears, but her teeth gritted, eyes filled with fury. "Did I make you angry?" Jay taunted. Iskelle screamed, the sound reflecting around the room as they lunged towards eachother. Jay threw one hand out, and Iskelle leaned back under his swing. His other tonfa came around, but ice formed over her elbows, blocking it as she turned and reformed her scimitars. Jay jumped over her attacks. She jabbed her arms behind her as Jay landed on the other side of her, but the scraped off of his tonfas as he turned to her. She turned, but suddenly there were two of him in front of her. They both attacked at once, and she moved to block both...And they both disappeared. Jay smirked at her from the other side of them, raising Anna's axe out in front of him, then turning and tossing it towards Anna, who'd stood up.

Anna snatched it out of the air and Iskelle turned away from her to see Jay upon her. She smirked, 'No way he could have gotten that close in a single second...Just another illusion,' she thought. But Jay's punch was very real, as he brought the front end of Photos across her jaw, breaking her teeth. Anna swung low from the other side, and she tried to block, but the illusion vanished as the heel of Anna's real axe came around and slammed against her arm, throwing her back. She slid on her own ice and hit the wall. Tears streamed from her face and she spat blood. Jay and Anna walked over to her. The ice in the room was melting now, and the petal-like clumps of dust fell slowly from the ceiling and walls. Anna brought her axe before Iskelle's face, and pressed the side of the blade lightly against her neck. Iskelle shuddered and stared up at Anna, tears still falling down from her eyes. Jay closed his eyes and kept them closed, considering for a moment.

Iskelle chuckled, "You think you can get anything out of me...No...It doesn't matter either way..." she said.

Anna's eyes narrowed and pressed the blade a little more against her throat, the incredibly sharp edge swimming through her delicate skin and drawing a drop of blood onto the blade, "Is that so..." she said angrily.

Jay scoffed, "She's telling the truth Anna..." he muttered.

Anna hesitated, "How can you know?" she asked, not looking away.

"Because lying affects every aspect of our being...Mind, body...Aura. You can't hide this change..." he said. Anna removed her blade from Iskelle's throat.

Iskelle's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing....Finish it." she said angrily.

Jay closed his eyes again, "Do it, Anna..." he muttered. Anna looked at him in shock, "What?!" she said, astonished.

Iskelle laughed, "That's right...Listen to the dark voices, kid." she said. Iskelle turned her attention back to Anna, "Just do it already...If you don't...He will. And to be honest, I'd take any death over that death...I'd much rather die at the hands of a whore like you than..." she stopped when Jay turned to her and put one of his tonfas to her forehead. One of his eyes were closed and the other was completely crimson. Iskelle began laughing hysterically. Anna reached out and grabbed Jay's arm, but he recoiled.

"Do it." he demanded again.

"If you don't, she'll either come back stronger next time, or just be killed in a much more ruthless manner. Wouldn't you rather give her an honorable death, a loss in battle...Rather than just cut to pieces in seconds by that...Shadows demon?" he said angrily.

Anna looked a little frightened, "Then we should help her. Let's wait for Nick and Sasha. We'll take her back to Beacon, and force her to face her crimes." she said.

Iskelle chuckled again, coughing up more blood, "It doesn't matter...I'm dead either way. I don't know anything...Xellos never told me anything...I'm not quite sure he knows everything himself. They'll interrogate me...Torture me...And then lock me away when they realize I'm useless. You think there's anywhere you can put me that he won't find me?...No...The fact is...I'm dead...No matter how you spin it." she said. Her breathing had begun to slow.

Anna raised her axe, "I shouldn't be doing this though...We should still try...We shouldn't just kill her..." she said.

Jay came up behind her and put his arms around her, holding her gently, "It's what she deserves...No, it's more. We've crushed her completely. She's now useless to Xellos, and a wanted fugitive. If he gets her, she dies a vicious death. If we take her in, she'll be tortured and then just killed anyway. There's no alternative. Think about it." he said, releasing her and backing up. One of his eyes was still closed. Anna wasn't sure what to do. But...He was right. There wasn't any other path for her...Was this the merciful thing to do?...It seemed like it...'No other way...' Those words reverberated through her head. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, raising her axe again. Iskelle looked around the room. She remembered the life she left behind...The ice was almost completely off of the walls and she imagined the first winter she'd shared with Leif...Perhaps that was her last good memory...The beautiful snow, falling around them. The sight of it now...She closed her eyes and breathed deep, picturing it one last time and stopped crying...Anna opened her eyes to watch her until she looked content...

"No other way..." she muttered, and brought her axe down.

* * *

 


End file.
